TVN News
by kameronscott33
Summary: Sherman, Penny, Carl, Mason, Jill, and Abby are news correspondents of TVN (The Voting Network) news. See their roles and how they report the news (and some romance) Shenny Mill Cabby
1. Chapter 1

Jill's POV:

I went in to the building both nervous and confident. It was my first day as senior correspondent for TVN. I was to get to the Politics section of the news studio. Mason was to be at the Sports section. Carl was supposed to man the commentary section, Abby was in the fashion department, and Sherman and Penny (no surprise ) the anchors of the news program. Let's just hope those two don't do anything embarrassing on camera.

 **sorry chapter's so short. I promise to give you longer ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherman's POV:**

We were getting ready for the Iowa Caucuses. We were going to stay on the air until around 1am, then the Retroville 5 would take over. Basically, the polls were saying this was going to be a tight race. So, let's hit say I had a lot of coffee. To be honest, I wasn't worried about the coverage. I was actually worried about Penny. Just five minutes before the coverage began, Penny kept nervously tapping her pen on the election desk.

 **Penny's POV:**

I was nervous about the election coverage. I had so many questions. What if we didn't have the right data? What if we projected the race too early and we were wrong? What if the election coverage was bad? But I didn't wa t to worry Sherman about my worries. He already had a lot on his mind because after interviewing all of the 16 candidates in two weeks, I could see the bags under his eyes. I could see how tired he was.

Five minutes before the camera was supposed to go on-the-air, I kept tapping my pen hoping that the 5 minutes could magically go away. Unfortunately, I think I may have irritated Sherman with my tapping because he turned around to me.

 **No POV:**

Sherman turned around to Penny, irritated by the tapping.

"Penny," said Sherman. "What's wrong?"

Penny knew she couldn't hold it back.

"I'm just worried about the election coverage," Penny said worriedly. "What if we don't do so well? What if our election coverage is so bad that we'll be fired? I didn't tell you about it because I saw how tired you looked."

Sherman did nothing but kissed Penny on the lips. After a few seconds, he he'd her hand.

"I could never be so busy that I didn't have time for you. Just don't repress your feelings from me again, OK?"

Penny, still in awe of the kiss, just nodded.

"OK, let's get our coverage started."

And it WAS a successful coverage. TVN would garner 46% of the viewers, with MSNBC getting 36%, with CNN getting 9%. They were able to project the Democratic race before the Retroville 5 took over. President Hillary Clinton would win the Iowa caucuses against Andrew Cuomo by 17 points. It was a few hours later after the Retroville 5 took over that former Governor of Indiana Mike Pence would win by 44 votes against former Governor of South Carolina Nikki Haley. At the end, contenders would drop out, Bruce Rauner, Ben Sasse, Donald Trump, and Scott Walker. Sherman and Penny then boarded a plane to Concord, New Hampshire. When Penny went to sleep, she had only one thought in her mind: She could always trust Sherman to comfort her. And on they went to New Hampshire.

 **The Retroville 5 is based on a show I made including Jimmy Neutron with Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby. Anyway, tell me if you want me to add them in with Sherman and Penny. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, it was long enough for you guys. See you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a regular day at TVN. That is until Phineas Flynn came in rushing into Abby's office.

"Phineas," Abby said, "are you OK?"

Phineas took a breath before responding, "OK, apparently Sherman and Penny are both out sick"

Abby looked horrified. "What?!"

"That's what I said when I first found out."

"We go on the air in an hour! Who's going to replace them?! The Retroville 5 are either prepping for the Democratic debate or on assignment, Doug is on vacation, and Arnold's preparing to report in South Carolina for the primary, so who's going to be able to report?"

"Gerald and Phoebe?"

"No, they're both preparing to moderate the Republican debate"

"Nick and Judy?"

"No, they are trying to find Judy a new apartment after the storm almost wiped out the apartment building."*

"Perry and Della?"

"No, Della's taking care of Perry after he broke his leg playing football...in the house."

"Perry playing like a boy who disobeys his parents?"

"Yeah, but can you blame him? He just had a kid"**

"Well, with three of our main reserved news teams, who can we get?"

Then, Abby got a great idea.

"How about Josh and Donna Lyman?"

"The White House Communications Directors?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, let me get this straight, you know one of the most powerful propel inside the white house?"

"Yes."

Tell them to get on an American Airlines flight from Washington to New York."

"Got it."

"Plus, extended the current programming by half an hour."

"Ok."

Abby then got up and went to her office and called the control room."

 **CONTROL ROOM**

"Control Room."

"Hey Jack, it's Abby."

"What's up?"

"Phineas needs you to extend the current programming by half an hour."

"May I ask why?"

"Sherman and Penny are both out sick. With the rest of our main news team currently on assignment, we finally got some communication directors from the white house to do the news cast.

"Ok we'll get right on it."

"Thanks."

 **White House**

"White House, John Lyman speaking."

"John, it's Abby."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you and Donna clear your schedules for the rest of the day."

"Why?"

"Sherman and Penny are out sick. With the other news teams out on assignment, we need you and Donna to anchor the news."

"Alright."

"Take an American Airlines flight to New York, a taxi will take you and donna to studio 74. "

"OK"

"See you there."

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

IN 5...4...3...2...1...,

"Good morning, I'm Josh Lyman, filling in for Sherman Peabody."

"And I'm Donna Lyman, filling in for Penny Peterson, and here is the news."

*Reference to PFT's "A Storm Surge."

*Reference to my story "Life With the Masons."


	4. Chapter 4

**STUDIO 74**

 **12AM EST**

"As Tuesday turn into Wednesday, we can't project the GOP races in Arkansas, Massachusetts, Tennessee, and Texas." Sherman said. "But we can say that President Clinton wins American Samoa, Texas, and Vermont."

"Senator Harris will win Arkansas, Colorado, Georgia, and Oklahoma" Penny said. " And we are just getting word that Governor John Hickenlooper of Colorado will be dropping out of the race later this morning after losing his home state to Senator Harris. He is expected to endorse Martin O'Malley."

"Governor O'Malley wins in Massachusetts, Alabama, and Tennessee."

"With that the President has 406 delegates, Senator Harris 282, Governor O'Malley 273, and Senator Gillibrand 220."

"On the Republican side, we can't say who won the races because of how crowded it is, but Senator Walsh wins 16 delegates, Governor Abbott 19, Governor Baker 41, Governor Kasich only 3, 71 for Senator Corker, 25 for Senator Cotton, 68 for Senator Cruz, 53 for Senator Gardner, and 54 for Senator Paul."

"Night, everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

It was just a normal broadcast as the camera got ready to go on the air with the TVN Morning News.

"You're on in 5...4...3...2...1..." The cameraman pointed towards Sherman.

"Good morning," he said. "I'm Sherman Peabody."

"And I'm Penny Peterson. It's 8:00 am Eastern Standard Time on Tuesday, October 21st, 2016. Here are the top headlines."

The rest of the day went as planned. They talked about news, sports, politics and other stuff that was in the news that day. Then, Sherman interrupted Penny as he was putting a finger to his earpiece.

"Hang on a second. OK, standby for a TVN News Special Report." As the camera faded to black, a graphic with special effects and flashy graphics came up on TVN viewers screens everywhere with a voice saying, "THIS IS A TVN NEWS SPECIAL REPORT. HERE'S SHERMAN PEABODY."

"Good morning. We are coming on the air with reports that there is a mass shooting at an elementary school in the Miami area. We do not have a location yet on the school, nor to we have reports of any casualties in the area. We do know, however, that the Miami-Dade County School District is on lockdown. But we will be staying on the air until there's any more information in to our studio and the situation is over."

"And what's so shocking about this, Sherman, is this is every parent's fear: Wondering if your child is alive or dead. And who knows how many kids are probably..."

"Penny, do you need a moment?"

With tears forming in her eyes, she nodded and went off the set.

"OK, while Penny is getting herself together, we have Doug Funnie on the ground. Doug, what's the situation?"

"Well, I am hearing from the local affiliates in the area that they are estimating that between 30 to 50 children may be either dead or wounded. These reports have not been confirmed by the Associated Press, but we are getting this info as we-" Just then, the camera switched to the school and saw policemen running into the school.

"Doug, I'm going to have to cut you off here. There is police activity going on inside the school. We saw a school of policemen rush into the building and we also have reports that the gunman is dead, but we can't confirm it. While we wait for info, news anchors have a rule: Never show your emotions. Well, Penny broke the rule. And I'm about to. This is far enough! I'm sick and tired of having to report about shooting after shooting after shooting and what's worse is Congress won't pass it. We shouldn't let our children have to go through this. And I'm just being told that the AP has confirmed that 43 people, including the gunman, are dead. All of them were children between the ages of 4 and 6. 415 are confirmed injured. We'll have more on and TVN 2. This has been a TVN News Special Report. I'm Sherman Peabody."

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for being gone so long. I didn't have a computer to type with, but now I have one. So let's the story begin.**

 **Election Night**

It was the day the world was waiting for: November 8th, 2016. Election Day in America. America would decide if Hillary Clinton would be America's first woman president or if Donald Trump would shock the world by upsetting Clinton to become the 45th President of the United States of America.

 **4:00 P.M.**

The gang arrived to Election HQ. A huge board with the states were on the left side of the room. Four cameras facing the front desk. The electoral count would be shown on the right corner of people's screen. In the middle of the room, there was a map for the Senate races, and on the right, a map of the 435 congressional races.

Sherman and Penny would be at the desk reporting the presidential returns, Mason would be covering the Senate, Abby would be covering the House, Carl would be reporting the exit polls and governor races, and Jill would be analyzing the results by mapping out the scenarios for each candidate as the night progresses.

 **6:59:50 P.M.**

"Good evening, my name is Sherman Peabody," Sherman said.

"And I'm Penny Peterson," says Penny. "In 10 seconds, we will have the poll closed from 6 states and, along with those states, make a few projections."

 **7:00 P.M.**

"It's now 7:00 PM Eastern Standard Time and we have the following calls to make in the presidential race, we can project that Indiana and its 11 electoral votes will go to Donald Trump, as will Kentucky's 8 electoral votes," stated Sherman.

"Hillary Clinton will win, in of all states, her primary competitor's home state, Bernie Sanders' Vermont 3 electoral votes will go to her," Penny followed up with.

"However, we cannot make a call in Georgia's 16 electoral votes, South Carolina's 9, and Virginia's 13. Before we continue with the program, we would like to introduce to you the people we will be working with. Covering the Senate is Mason Sinpar, manning the House desk Abby Smith, Carl Adams will be covering the gubernatorial races, along with telling us about the exit polls, and Jill Matthews will be analyzing the results by detail. And we would also like to encourage our viewers, with special emphasis to our viewers on the West Coast, that if you haven't gone to the polls, go do so now, cast your ballot, and make your voices heard in the presidential, senatorial, gubernatorial, and local and statewide races."

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Trump: 19**

 **Clinton: 3**

 **270 needed to win**

 **7:30 P.M.**

"It is now 7:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time. And we have 1 state call and a House of Representatives call."

"First, we can project that Donald Trump will win West Virginia's 5 electoral votes. However, it is too close to call in North Carolina and Ohio."

"Along with those two states, we still can't project Georgia, South Carolina, and Virginia. Now, we go to Abby with a major call in the House. Abby?"

"Yes we do, Sherman. TVN News, after analyzing exit polls taking across the country in all of the congressional races, we can say that Republicans will hold on to the House of Representatives. We don't know how many seats either party will gain or lose, but we are certain that Republicans will defend their majority in the House. Penny?"

"Thank you, Abby."

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Trump: 24**

 **Clinton: 3**

 **270 needed to win**

 **7:50 P.M.**

"What surprises us in Ohio is not that Portman won, but-"

"Mason, I'm sorry to cut you off, but we are projecting Donald Trump the winner of South Carolina's 9 electoral votes."

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Trump: 33**

 **Clinton: 3**

 **270 needed to win**

 **8:00 P.M.**

"It's now 8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time and the polls have closed in 16 states and the District of Columbia. And we have a huge batch of calls to make."

"In Alabama, we can project Donald Trump the winner of its 9 electoral votes."

"In Connecticut, its 7 electoral votes will go to Hillary Clinton."

"Delaware, 3 electoral votes for Hillary Clinton."

"In the District of Columbia, no surprise, Hillary Clinton will win its 3 electoral votes."

"In Illinois, the president's home state, 20 electoral votes go to Hillary Clinton."

"In Maryland, its 10 electoral votes go to Hillary Clinton."

"In Massachusetts, 11 electoral votes, Hillary Clinton."

"Mississippi, 6 electoral votes, Donald Trump."

"New Jersey, 14 electoral votes go to Hillary Clinton."

"Oklahoma, 7 electoral votes go to Donald Trump."

"Rhode Island, 4 electoral votes for Hillary Clinton."

"Tennessee, 11 electoral votes, our producer Kameron Scott's home state, go to Donald Trump."

"However, we cannot make a call in Florida's 29 electoral votes, Missouri's 10, all of Maine's 4 electoral votes, New Hampshire's 4, and Pennsylvania's 20.

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Clinton: 75**

 **Trump: 72**

 **270 needed to win**

 **9:00 P.M.**

"It is now 9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time and we have the following calls and characterizations."

"In Arizona, it is too close to call, 11 electoral votes at stake."

"In Colorado, too close to call with its 9 electoral votes."

"Kansas' 6 electoral votes will go to Donald Trump."

"Louisiana's 8 electoral votes will go to Donald Trump."

"It is too close to call in Michigan, 16 electoral votes at stake."

"Minnesota's 10 electoral votes are too close to call."

"All of Nebraska's 5 electoral votes will go to Donald Trump."

"New Mexico's 5 electoral votes are too close to call. Ever since statehood, it has voted for the winning candidate in every election except one, 1976, they voted for Gerald Ford, not Jimmy Carter."

"New York's 29 electoral votes will go to Hillary Clinton. First time since 1944 has there been two candidates from the same state."

"North Dakota's 3 electoral votes go to Donald Trump."

"As North Dakota goes, so goes South Dakota, another 3 electoral votes for Donald Trump."

"Texas, a state in which the polls suggested a competitive race at the end, not to be. 38 electoral votes for Donald Trump."

"Too close to call in the crucial state of Wisconsin and it's 10 important electoral votes."

"Finally, Wyoming's 3 electoral votes will go to Donald Trump. And we go to Mason because he has a call to make in the Senate. Mason?"

"Yes, Penny. TVN News is now able to project that Republicans will keep control of the Senate. That means that if Hillary Clinton wins, she will have to deal with a Republican congress."

"Thank you, Mason."

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Trump: 140**

 **Clinton: 104**

 **270 needed to win**

 **10:00 P.M.**

"It is now 10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time and we have the following calls and characterizations."

"In Iowa, its 6 electoral votes are too close to call."

"In Montana, 3 electoral votes go to Donald Trump."

"In Nevada, 6 electoral votes are too close to call."

"In Utah, 5 electoral votes, too close to call. Evan McMullin, a former CIA operative, if he wins in Utah, he will become the first third party candidate since George Wallace to win a state and its electoral votes."

 _Three minutes later..._

"We are calling New Mexico and its 5 electoral votes for Hillary Clinton."

 _Another three minutes later..._

"We are calling Missouri's 10 electoral votes for Donald Trump."

 _15 minutes later..._

"We are calling Ohio's 18 electoral votes for Donald Trump. This is a huge victory for Donald Trump because not one Republican has won the election without Ohio."

 **10:30 P.M.**

"It is 10:30 Eastern Standard Time, and we can project Virginia's 13 electoral votes will go to Hillary Clinton. Her running mate, Tim Kaine, was a popular governor and is a popular Senator.

 _5 minutes later..._

"We are projecting Colorado for Hillary Clinton. 9 electoral votes goes to Hillary Clinton."

 **11:00 P.M.**

"It is 11:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time and we can make the following calls."

"California, the largest state in the union, 55 electoral votes added to Hillary Clinton's column."

"Hawaii's 4 electoral votes will go to Hillary Clinton. President Obama's birthplace goes for a Democrat once again."

"Idaho's 4 electoral votes go to Donald Trump."

"Oregon's 7 electoral votes go to Hillary Clinton."

"And Washington's 12 electoral votes go to Hillary Clinton."

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Clinton: 209**

 **Trump: 172**

 **270 needed to win**

 **11:07 P.M.**

"We are projecting that North Carolina's 15 electoral votes will go to Donald Trump. This is a mild blow to the Clinton campaign."

 **11:30 P.M.**

"It is 11:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time and we have 3 states we can call and it's all bad news for Hillary Clinton."

"We can project Donald Trump the winner of Florida's 29 electoral votes."

"Donald Trump is also the winner of Utah's 5 electoral votes. Evan McMullin will not win the state."

"And Donald Trump will win Iowa's 6 electoral votes."

 **11:44 P.M.**

"We are calling Donald Trump the winner of Georgia's 16 electoral votes."

 **12:00 A.M.**

"It is midnight on the East Coast, the day after, November 9th, 2016.

 **Electoral Count:**

 **Trump: 244**

 **Clinton: 209**

 **270 needed to win**

 **12:32 A.M.**

"Good news for Hillary Clinton. Nevada and its 6 electoral votes go to her column."

 **1:00 A.M.**

"It is 1:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time and Alaska's 3 electoral votes are too early to call."

 **2:00 A.M.**

"We are calling Clinton the winner of 3 out of Maine's 4 electoral votes. Donald Trump will win 1 electoral vote from the 2nd Congressional District."

 **2:44 A.M.**

"We have breaking news to tell you about, the Associated Press has confirmed that Hillary Clinton has called Donald Trump the winner of the presidential race."

 **3:04 A.M.**

"At 3:04 A.M. Eastern Standard Time, Donald John Trump carried Pennsylvania and Wisconsin, pushing him over the 270 electoral votes needed for victory. Donald John Trump will be the 45th President of the United States."

 **4:00 A.M.**

"We are ending our program now. To recap the headline of the day, Donald Trump is now president-elect Trump. He has won the presidency, shocking the world by defeating Hillary Clinton in key battleground states. Republicans retained their majorities in both houses of Congress. We will have full details in 2 hours when all 6 of us will be back for TVN Morning News. Good morning."


End file.
